Loving You, Is It Okay?
by Hize0w0
Summary: Ume selalu memerhatikan anak itu, namun lama-kelamaan ia jadi tertarik. Apakah ia boleh memiliki perasaan ini? "Tertarik atau jatuh cinta?" -Gyuutarou. Crackpair Ume x Rui/Just For Fun/ Don't like don't read.


**Demon Slayer belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Haiii, sebelum mulai ke cerita, saya mau berterimakasih untuk review positif di cerita sebelumnya, yaitu **When the Amateur Fall in Love**! Terimakasih atas segala kalimat positif dan saran-sarannya! Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki gaya penulisan dan jalan cerita saya!.~ Sekali lagi, terimakasih semua!

* * *

Ume selalu memerhatikan anak itu dari jauh. Anak berambut putih itu, yang agak mirip dengannya. Bedanya, rambut Ume memiliki warna hijau di ujung. Model rambut anak itu unik kalau kata Ume. Ujungnya runcing, mirip laba-laba, Ume jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Sering berpikiran begitu, tahu-tahu Ume jadi tergila-gila dengannya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan anak itu. Ia mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya, seperti nama, kelas, umur, makanan kesukaan, warna pakaian dalam… oke, cukup sampai disitu.

Nama anak itu, Ayaki Rui. Nama yang imut, sekali lagi, menurut Ume. Ia kelas 10, setahun lebih muda daripada Ume. Yang berarti Rui seangkatan dengan Nezuko Kamado, adik dari Tanjirou Kamado. Umurnya 15 tahun. Dari mana Ume mengetahui semua itu? Mohon maaf, jangan remehkan kemampuan _stalking_nya yang sudah mencapai level dewa. Bahkan dari awal melihatnya di pendaftaran peserta didik baru, Ume sudah mengincar data-datanya.

Ume yakin, karena Rui baru masuk selama seminggu, Rui belum familiar dengan sekolah ini, dan tentu, kakak kelasnya. Maka dari itulah, Ume akan membuat Rui mengenalnya, sebagai salah satu dari trio tercantik di Kimetsu Gakuen. Ume yakin, Rui akan menyukainya dan terus mendekatinya (iya, terkadang cewek ini memang narsis).

Kata Tomioka-senpai –ketua osis suram-, akan dipilih beberapa anak kelas 11 (selain anggota OSIS) untuk membantu anak kelas 10 melaksanakan kegiatan Masa Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah (atau disebut MPLS). Sudah tidak ada OSPEK atau MOS karena kedua kegiatan tersebut dinilai merendahkan harga diri para pelajar, katanya. Ume sendiri setuju dengan pendapat tersebut. Memang apa hubungannya membawa karung goni, menguncir rambut jadi dua dengan karet warna-warni, dan mengalungi wortel dengan pelajaran di sekolah? Tidak ada kan? Paling parah, Ume dengar dua tahun lalu ada peserta yang sampai masuk ke rumah sakit karena disuruh lari lapangan 10 putaran tanpa istirahat atau minum. Itu kakak kelas atau iblis?

Kembali ke topic sebelumnya, Ume dengan semangat 45 mendaftarkan diri untuk membantu anak kelas 10, bersama dengan siswa lain. Total yang terpilih adalah 7 orang termasuk Ume. 6 orang lainnya adalah Tanjirou, Kanao, Zenitsu, Inosuke (serius, Ume tak habis pikir kenapa anak babi seperti dia bisa dipilih), Makomo, dan Genya.

Akhirnya, hari H kegiatan telah tiba. Ume melirik ke arah anak kelas 10 yang sedang baris. Ia mendapati rambut putih mencolok dan terasa familiar.

_Itu dia._

Ume mendekati Rui dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai, kamu kok kayaknya melamun?"

"Enggak tuh."

Jawaban yang dingin. Anak ini bahkan tidak segan memakai bahasa informal kepada kakak kelas. Tapi Ume menguatkan diri. Ia harus terus maju, semangat Ume!

"Aku Shabana Ume, kelas 11. Biar cepat akrab panggil Ume saja ya. Dan kamu?"

"Ayaki Rui."

_Sudah tahu kok. _Ujarnya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan, Ume mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang? Bisa-bisa Rui jijik dan mengira Ume penguntit. Walaupun kenyataannya begitu sih.

"Salam kenal, Rui-kun!"

Rui hanya mengangguk. "Sebaiknya Ume-san kembali ke tempat kelas 11."

_Anak ini mengusirku? _ Mata Ume melebar. Selama 16 tahun hidupnya, tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang menyuruh Ume menjauh. Mereka malah ingin mendekati Ume. _Well, _kecuali orang belok seperti Tomioka-senpai, misalnya. Atau idiot seperti Inosuke, dan orang gaktau dunia macam Tokito-senpai. Tapi mereka saja tidak sampai mengusir kok! Anak laki-laki di depannya, malah dengan berani menyuruhnya pergi! Ini penghinaan! Ume tidak bisa menerima ini! Ia harus membuat Ayaki Rui menyesali sikapnya dan memohon maaf di hadapan Ume! Gadis itu merasa tertantang, ia belum pernah bertemu laki-laki dengan sifat seperti ini.

_Awas kamu, Ayaki Rui. Kita lihat apa kamu masih bisa bersikap seperti ini besok._

_._

_._

_._

"Tolonglah, Tomioka-senpai!"

"Tidak." Tomioka-senpai menolak mentah-mentah.

Ume memasang wajah kesal. Ia marah karena Tomioka-senpai tidak memperbolehkannya mengampu kelas Rui untuk kegiatan MPLS besok.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah ada Kamado Tanjirou."

"Anak itu terlalu baik, tidak akan bisa mengampu adik kelas yang barbar."

"Kamu meragukan Kamado?" Tomioka-senpai tersinggung.

Bodohnya, Ume malah berteriak, "Ya!" dengan kencang. Detik selanjutnya, Ume ditendang ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Tomioka bajingan…" Gerutu Ume seraya berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dari jauh, ia melihat Rui di lorong sekolah. Ia ingin menyapa, namun mengingat keadaan bokong yang membuatnya tak bisa berlari, Ume hanya diam di tempat. Melihat dari jauh, Rui sedang berbicara dengan Kamado Tanjirou. Tapi, Rui terlihat… senang? Tidak seperti saat berbicara dengan dirinya.

Ume menatap mereka dengan hati panas. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa mendadak ia kesal? Apa yang terjadi dengan psikologisnya? Mungkin ia harus ke psikiater nanti?

Atau mungkin… Ume cemburu? Ah, mana mungkin kan! Ume loh, Ume! Yang sudah menolak ratusan cowok, bikin puluhan cowok galau karena dirinya, dan diberi hadiah oleh cowok dari berbagai macam sekolah! Tidak mungkin cemburu gara-gara satu bocah ingusan! Betul kan?!

Begitu Kamado Tanjirou pergi, Ume perlahan menghampiri Rui.

"Siang, Ume-san,"

Setidaknya kali ini Rui menyapa Ume duluan.

"Kamu kenal Kamado Tanjirou?"

"Kenal. Dia kan kakaknya Nezuko yang sekelas denganku. Dia kakak kelas yang sangat baik."

_What the hell?_ Kenapa Rui nge-_blush?_

"Kamu suka dia?"

Rona merah di pipi Rui bertambah jelas. "Suka… Su... Suka sekali." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Dunia Ume serasa runtuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Onii-chaaaaan! Jangan pergi! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Ume terus menarik kaus Gyuutarou yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Jangan ditarik! Nanti melar! Dan aku tak mau mendengar lagi! Isi omonganmu hanya Ayaki Rui saja!"

"Kenapa dia bersikap dingin padakuuu! Padahal selama ini tidak ada cowok yang pernah menolakku!"

Gyuutarou mendecih. Bisa-bisa kausnya betulan melar kalau ia tidak meladeni Ume. Catatlah, kaus ini kaus mahal kesukaan Gyuutarou. Ia tidak rela dong, kalau kausnya rusak.

"Kenapa kamu yang biasanya bikin nangis cowok jadi begini? Kena karma? Atau… kamu sudah beneran jatuh cinta?"

Ume serasa tersihir kata-kata kakak laki-lakinya. Jatuh cinta? Tapi kan itu mustahil untuk seorang yang suka mempermainkan cowok macam dia… Memang setelah melakukan dosa –mempermainkan hati dan perasaan orang- , ia pantas jatuh cinta?

"Terserah kalau mau menyangkal. Yang jelas, tanda-tanda sifatmu itu seperti orang jatuh cinta." Gyuutarou mengambil kunci motor. "Aku mau kumpul dengan temanku. Mau ikut?"

_Mungkin kalau aku main sebentar… Aku akan lupa soal Rui. _Ume mengangguk dan mengikuti Gyuutarou ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

Tiga orang sudah menunggu Gyuutarou di sebuah kafe. Dua orang laki-laki, satu orang perempuan. Mereka bertiga adalah teman Gyuutarou, sekaligus kakak kelas Ume di Kimetsu Gakuen. Akaza, Douma, dan Nakime. Akaza terlihat pemarah seperti biasa, Douma yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, dan Nakime yang datar dengan biwa di punggungnya. Ya, Nakime mengikuti klub musik dan selalu membawa biwa kesayangannya setiap hari. Ia bilang, biwa itu seperti nyawanya. Tidak bisa ia tinggal satu jam saja. Ume jadi iseng berpikir, bagaimana kalau ia menyembunyikan biwa itu. Mungkin saja Nakime langsung meninggal di tempat.

Akaza, pria berambut merah, mengikuti klub beladiri. Ia sudah menjuarai berbagai lomba beladiri, bahkan sampai mengikuti lomba internasional, dan keluar sebagai juara dua. Ia adalah murid favorit Keizo-sensei, guru beladirinya. Bahkan, Akaza sudah diberi restu untuk menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Koyuki, anak Keizo-sensei.

Sedangkan Douma… Ume tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan anak ini. Ia memiliki mata pelangi, tetapi tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa. Jadi itu semacam… Anugerah? Douma tidak mengikuti klub apapun, jadi ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya untuk memandangi Kochou Shinobu-senpai, wakil ketua osis Kimetsu Gakuen. Terkadang Douma malah mengajaknya berkencan, walaupun berakhir dengan sepatu Kochou-senpai melayang di wajah Douma.

"Ume-chaaan! Ayo duduk! Kamu cantik seperti biasanya! Tapi lebih cantik Shinobu-chan sih." Douma melambaikan tangannya.

"Duduk sebelahku." Ujar Nakime.

Setelah mengambil tempat, mereka mulai mengobrol tentang berbagai hal seperti Muzan-sensei yang kabarnya suka memakai pakaian wanita, celana dalam Douma yang terbang saat dijemur, Akaza yang akan melamar Koyuki, Kokushibo yang dirumorkan punya enam mata, dan sampai ke topik dimana Ume jatuh cinta dengan Rui.

"Ume-chan suka pada cowok akhirnya!? Ooooh, adik perempuanku sudah besar!" Sebelum pelukan Douma sampai ke Ume, Gyuutarou sudah lebih dulu menahan wajah pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, mata LGBT."

"Mata LGBT!? Jahat sekali! Akaza-donooo! Dia jahat!"

"Diam."

Douma pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Aku tidak suka menyebutnya jatuh cinta. Ini pasti hanya karena aku tertarik dengannya dan ingin main-main dengannya saja kan?" Ume berbicara dengan nada tidak terima.

"Mana mungkin _playgirl _sepertiku pantas jatuh cinta?" lanjutnya.

"Ume. Tidak perlu menyangkal perasaanmu. Cinta itu bisa datang tiba-tiba, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan satu lagi. Jangan sebut dirimu tidak pantas jatuh cinta. Semua orang itu berhak untuk merasakan cinta." Sahut Nakime.

"Betul, Ume-chan. Kamu tidak boleh begitu." Timpal Douma. "Ume-chan kan manis dan baik, pasti laki-laki manapun suka."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang cinta. Tapi… Hargailah perasaanmu itu. Karena berarti, Tuhan masih memberikanmu kesempatan untuk merasakan hal yang menyenangkan." Akaza melanjutkan. "Apa kamu berpikir begitu karena masa lalumu?"

.

.

.

_Masa lalu ya… Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak lagi mau jatuh cinta dengan siapapun._

Ume berbaring di atas kasur sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar, mengajaknya kembali ke masa lalu yang kelam.

* * *

_Aku senang sekali mendapat cinta pertamaku saat SMP. Ia orang yang sangat baik, memperlakukanku dengan sangaaat lembut. Aku sangat cinta padanya. Sampai suatu hari, ia mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut, namun aku tidak marah. Rasa manis sekaligus lembut itu tertinggal di bibirku berhari-hari, membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkannya berbuat lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa onii-chan akan menghajar dia. _

_Setelahnya, rasa manis di bibirku hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa pahit yang menjalar sampai ke tenggorokanku. Aku melihatnya dengan wanita lain, yang lebih seksi dan cantik. Aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku masih memaafkannya._

_Tak peduli seberapa kalipun dia menyakitiku, aku tetap memaafkannya. Karena ia adalah cinta pertamaku._

_Suatu hari, ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu. Aku senang sekali, karena membayangkan mungkin ia akan minta maaf padaku, atau memperjelas hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini jalan dengannya. Dengan cepat, aku menuju ke tempat janjian._

_Namun aku harus menelan pil pahit karena yang kudapati adalah hal lain. Ia bersama dengan teman-temannya, di sebuah gang, menatapku dengan napsu yang berkabut di mata._

"_Bagaimana? Ini yang kujanjikan pada kalian. Cantik kan? Badannya juga bagus." Suaranya masuk ke dalam otakku._

_Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menimpali dengan suara kagum dan siulan. "Tidak apa-apa nih, kami melakukan ini?"_

"_Santai. Perlakukan dia sesuka kalian."_

_Hatiku serasa di remas. Kepingan cinta dalam hatiku seperti terinjak dan hancur. Tidak ada lagi rasa manis dan berkilau yang menyelimuti diriku. Semua itu tergantikan oleh rasa kecewa, marah, dan benci. Air mataku mengalir deras saat itu juga. _

_Tangan besarnya meraih daguku. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil berbisik, "Gadis terakhir yang kupacari juga berekspresi sepertimu. Dan itu hanya membuat kami semua makin bersemangat, tahu. Memang ya, gadis-gadis macam kalian hanya memiliki wajah yang bagus saja. Padahal kalian sangat bodoh."_

_Detik itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah terkapar dan aku menggenggam pipa yang dipenuhi cipratan darah. Air mataku masih mengalir, mataku membengkak. Saat aku akan menghajar mereka lagi, sebuah tangan menahanku. _

"_Ume, hentikan! Mereka akan mati!" Suara Gyuutarou membuat kesadaranku pulih. Aku jatuh terduduk, kemudian memeluk kakakku. Sirine polisi mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. _

_Aku dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk menindaklanjuti kejadian ini. Beruntunglah aku dinyatakan tidak bersalah karena ada saksi, dan perbuatanku dinilai sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Mereka juga memiliki catatan kriminal, yang membuat polisi tak segan untuk kembali menjebloskan mereka ke penjara._

_Aku sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Asalkan mereka tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang namanya kebebasan, aku tak peduli._

_Semenjak itu, aku tidak keluar dari kamar selama sebulan karena trauma. Aku sudah membolos lama, namun kepala sekolah memaklumiku karena kejadian itu. Begitu masuk, aku tetap bersikap seperti biasa, tetapi agak menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki. _

_Begitu masuk SMA, semua orang heboh melihatku, bahkan memberiku nominasi sebagai salah satu dari tiga orang tercantik di sekolah. Aku tidak kaget saat mendapat banyak hadiah dari laki-laki, dan aku tidak pernah menanggapi mereka serius. Mungkin seru juga jika aku bermain-main dengan mereka, membuat mereka galau… Agar mereka sadar, bahwa mereka semua itu bajingan dalam hati! Aku tidak percaya walaupun mereka berkata benar-benar menyukaiku. Paling juga kalian akan meninggalkanku di akhir, seperti dia dulu. Merka hanya menucapkan hal manis di mulut, mana mungkin aku percaya begitu saja kan?_

* * *

Ume terbangun dengan banjir keringat. Ia melirik jam, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Ia harus segera membuat makan malam. Sambil menggoreng ayam, ia teringat mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan hal itu, tapi malah ingat kembali sekarang.

"Ume?" Gyuutarou melongok dari balik kamar.

"Ya?"

"Kamu memasak apa?"

"Ayam goreng."

"Itu ayam goreng atau arang goreng?"

Ume melirik penggorengannya yang mengeluarkan asap.

.

.

.

_Hargai perasaanmu…_

Ucapan Akaza terus terngiang di otak Ume. Mengapa ia harus menghargai perasaannya? Bukannya perasaannya itu tidak pantas untuk ia miliki? Tidak logis. Sekali lagi, ia tidak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena ia yakin, ia akan berakhir bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin saja Ume akan menjomblo seumur hidup? Atau hidup dengan puluhan kucing di rumah? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah tua? Apakah akan ada yang merawatnya? Andai saja kalau kucing bisa merawat seorang manusia. Huft.

"Wajahmu kayak orang kebanyakan hutang, Ume-san."

Ume tersentak tatkala wajah Rui berada persis di depan wajahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

"Rui, aku boleh tanya?"

"Itu kan sudah tanya."

Krik.

"Bercanda. Tanya saja."

"Er… Rasa sukamu ke Tanjirou Kamado itu seperti apa?"

Pipi Rui memerah. "Bagaimana ya… Aku menyukainya sih. Akhir-akhir ini Tanjirou-senpai selalu melekat di pikiranku. Tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu memikirkan dia."

"Begitu…"

_Ukh, dadaku rasanya sakit. Apa sudah saatnya untuk ganti ukuran pakaian dalam?_

"Tapi… Sepertinya aku punya saingan." Curhat Rui dengan wajah muram.

"Siapa?"

"Banyak." Rui mulai menghitung dengan jari. "Tomioka-senpai, Rengoku-senpai, Kanao-senpai, Tokito-senpai juga sepertinya. Bahkan aku merasa Muzan-sensei juga tertarik dengannya."

Ume bergidik. "Muzan-sensei? Ugh, aku akan panggil FBI kalau dia aneh-aneh. Tapi ternyata Tanjirou Kamado popular juga ya."

"Begitulah."

"Ja… Jangan menyerah! Walaupun cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, selama orang yang kamu belum milik siapapun, kamu pasti bisa!" Ume meraih tangan Rui dan memegangnya erat.

"Te… Terimakasih atas semangatnya. Tapi tanganmu…"

Menyadari hal yang ia lakukan, Ume langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "Maaf…"

_Tangannya lembut… _Batin Ume dan Rui bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ume datang ke sekolah dengan rambut masih berantakan dan seragam kusut. Ini semua karena Gyuutarou sialan, mengajaknya main PS sampai larut malam. Ume yang terbawa suasana malah mengikutinya. Padahal ia sudah tahu kalau ia tidak bisa bangun pagi dan harus tidur awal. Parahnya, Gyuutarou sudah bangun duluan dan meninggalkannya ke sekolah.

_Bangsaaat! Kakak sialan! _Sambil terus mengumpat, Ume berlari ke kelasnya dan…

Belum ada guru. Untunglah. Setelah menaruh tas di atas meja, Ume bertanya pada Kanao.

"Ke mana gurunya?"

"Tidak tahu. Sedang ada tugas mungkin."

"Oooh." Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Ume memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Belum sampai lima detik memejamkan mata, sebuah topik pembicaraan yang menarik membuat ia terbangun.

"Hei, hei. Kamu tahu? Aku dengar adik kelas kita yang memenangkan lomba menyulam pakai jaring laba-laba itu menembak Kamado Tanjirou, loh!"

"Benarkah? Ayaki Rui ya? Yang unyu-unyu mirip kucing campur laba-laba?"

"Iya, iya!"

Ume tertegun. Rui populer juga ya…. Eh tunggu, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi… Menembak Kamado Tanjirou? Anak itu agak gila? Ia menggebrak meja, mengagetkan orang sekitarnya.

"Kalian tahu darimana?"

Dua anak yang sedang mengobrol agak kaget, namun mereka tetap menjawab. "Eh… Aku sih hanya dengar saja. Tapi tadi aku melihat mereka mengobrol di taman. Jadi mungkin rumornya benar? Itu, lihatlah dari jendela. Mereka masih di sana rupanya."

Ume melirik jendela. Benar. Dua orang itu masih disana. Semua guru kemana sih? Kenapa jam kosong terus? Ia menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Dengan nekat, Ume membuka jendela dan terjun dari sana.

Kali ini, semua murid di kelas kaget melihat aksi nekat Ume. Mereka mengira Ume ingin bunuh diri. Bahkan ada yang sampai berlari ke luar kelas untuk memanggil Guru.

"Umeee! Jangan mati! Kamu belum bayar hutang!" teriak Genya.

Ume mendarat dengan sempurna. Beruntung fisiknya kuat, juga rumput-rumput di bawahnya tebal. Ia tidak terluka, hanya kakinya agak sakit saja. Pendaratan Ume mengundang pelototan dari Rui dan Tanjirou. Juga guru-guru yang membawa kamera, yang ada di belakangnya. Tunggu, guru-guru? Mereka sedang apa, sih?

Muzan-sensei masih melongo dengan kamera di tangan. Tamayo-sensei menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Rui membawa satu kertas bertuliskan sertifikat penghargaan. Tanjirou memegang kertas yang sama.

"A… Ada apa sih, ini?" Ume bertanya dengan wajah polos.

.

.

.

"Melompat dari lantai dua dan bersikap tidak mengerti… Shabana Ume, kali ini kamu dimaafkan. Lain kali jangan diulangi." Kagaya Ubuyashiki-sensei, kepala sekolah Kimetsu Gakuen, tersenyum lembut.

"Te… Terimakasih Ubuyashiki-sensei. Maafkan saya." Ume menunduk dengan malu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Di sana, Rui dan Tanjirou sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo ke UKS. Kakimu harus diperiksa." Ajak Tanjirou, dan Ume hanya bisa menurut karena kakinya bertambah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan menuju UKS, hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan sampai mereka memasuki ruang UKS. Di sana, Tamayo-sensei mempersilahkan Ume untuk berbaring dan memeriksa kakinya.

"Hm… Sepertinya ini keseleo. Aku akan mengobatinya. Tunggu, ya."

Dengan cekatan, Tamayo-sensei mengoleskan suatu obat yang Ume tidak mengerti, kemudian membalutnya dengan perban.

"Selesai. Lain kali jangan lompat dari lantai dua ya, itu berbahaya. Gunakanlah tangga."

"Iya, Tamayo-sensei…"

Tamayo-sensei tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dulu." Guru cantik itu menutup tirai dan keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Ume, Rui, dan Tanjirou bertiga.

"Bisa jelaskan?"

Ume tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu…"

"Dan sesuatu apakah itu?" Nada suara Rui makin mengintimidasi.

"Aku ingin tahu… Apakah kamu nembak Kamado Tanjirou atau tidak!" Jawab Ume setengah berteriak. Rui dan Tanjirou melotot.

"Tidak! Kami sedang berfoto sebagai anak yang sudah menang lomba! Aku lomba menyulam dan Tanjirou-senpai lomba kendo!"

"Oh…" Ume merasa wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu ingin mengetahui kalau aku menembak Tanjirou-senpai atau tidak?"

"Aku…"

"Aku….."

"Aku itu suka padamu, Rui! Peka dong!" Ume yang sudah terlanjur malu, langsung saja meneriakkan isi hatinya.

Rui dan Tanjirou memerah karena ucapan Ume. Keduanya tidak menyangka, terutama Rui.

"A… Aku mau pergi ke luar saja. Semoga berhasil, Ume-san." Tanjirou menyadari itu sejak awal, karena ia mencium bau yang berbeda. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Ume akan terang-terangan begini.

Setelah kepergian Tanjirou, Ume kembali berbicara. "Aku suka padamu padahal. Tapi kamu menyukai orang lain! Aku tahu aku tidak berhak melarang perasaanmu, tapi rasanya aku tidak suka! Aku cemburu!" Ume menggebrak kasur.

"Ume-san, tenanglah…"

"Mana bisa aku tenang, kan! Kalau begini namanya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aku yang biasanya disukai cowok, bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aneh kan?! Saat aku tulus menyukai seseorang, orang itu malah tidak menyukaiku balik!" Ume mulai menangis kencang.

Rui menghela napas. Ia mengambil tisu, lalu mengelap air mata Ume. "Ume-san jelek loh, kalau menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Perlahan, tangisan Ume sedikit mereda.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanyanya putus asa.

"Jangan menyerah! Walaupun cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, selama orang yang kamu suka belum milik siapapun, kamu pasti bisa! "

Ume menatap Rui tak percaya. Rui mengutip kata-katanya. Ia tidak menyangka ucapan yang ia sampaikan akan diingat oleh Rui.

"Itu… Yang kamu bilang kan? Jangan hanya menyemangati orang lain, dong. Semangati dirimu juga." Rui memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi… Aku boleh tetap menyukaimu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas kan?" Rui mendengus menghina.

Ume tersenyum lebar. Ia tertawa kencang. Hatinya mulai dipenuhi oleh taman bunga, yang kemudian dihinggapi oleh banyak kupu-kupu. Sesuai kata Akaza, ia akan menghargai perasaan yang indah ini. Perasaan menyenangkan yang Tuhan berikan, yang membuatnya bahagia. Sudah lama Ume tidak begini. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan. Mungkin cinta tidak selalu negatif, mungkin ia pun harus belajar untuk memahami orang lain, mungkin ia tidak boleh menilai cowok-cowok yang menembaknya dengan jelek.

Tidak, bukan mungkin. Tapi ia harus.

Ia harus berpikir bahwa cinta itu memiliki sisi positif, ia harus belajar memahami perasaan orang lain, ia harus menilai orang lain dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh terbelenggu masa lalu hanya karena bajingan-bajingan itu. Ia harus melangkah ke depan.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Ume membisikkan sesuatu pada Rui.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**A/N**

Haiiii balik lagi sama saya! Oke, nulis oneshot itu capek juga ya ;-;. Sebetulnya ini hanya cerita iseng yang saya bikin di kelas pas pelajaran sih (jangan ditiru XD), tapi saya mikir, gimana ya kalau di publish juga? Sekalian bikin crack pair baru ahaha. Jadi gimana pendapat kalian soal Ume-Rui? Gaktau ide darimana bikin pairing mereka, saya juga bingung :'v . Mungkin ini bisa dibilang side story dari When the Amateur Fall in Love? Entah. Anyway, maaf kali ini bukan GiyuuTan :'3 soalnya saya belum ada ide lagi. Dan maaf kalau ada typo, sesungguhnya itu tidak disengaja :"3. Terakhir, terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca apalagi review, have a nice day and see you next story! Byee!


End file.
